Keiji Suru
by Jijisub
Summary: Dans la ville de Karakura existe un salon de tatouage très spécial tenu par Renji. Les initiés savent que l'homme possède une encre, la KEIJI SURU qui révèle l'âme. On ne connaît jamais le motif, son étendue ou son emplacement, c'est Renji qui le décide ou l'encre, dit-on. Sa morsure est une douleur insupportable… Shonen ai/ Renji x Ichi.
Bonjour, bonsoir :)

Voici une petite OS que j'ai écrite il y a quelques années... Petit à petit, elles vont refaire surface. Enfin pas trop vite, parce qu'actuellement je me penche sur d'autres FF et qui seront prochainement publiées ici. En attendant, je vous souhaite bonne lecture :D

Couple : Renji x Ichigo

Genre : fantastique

Synopsis :

Titre : Keiji Suru (Révéler en japonais)

Inspiré d'une nouvelle de Mélanie Fazi, serpentine.

Dans la ville de Karakura existe un salon de tatouage très spécial tenu par Renji. Les initiés savent que l'homme possède une encre, la KEIJI SURU qui révèle l'âme. On ne connaît jamais le motif, son étendue ou son emplacement, c'est Renji qui le décide ou l'encre, dit-on. Sa morsure est une douleur insupportable…

Ichigo est de ceux qui veulent affronter cette souffrance. Mais que se passe t-il quand le tatoueur est pris lui même au sortilège de son encre… ou bien est-ce à celui de l'homme qu'il marque ?

Bleach : Appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

Ichigo marchait dans la ville de Karakura déterminé à aller au bout de son action. Aujourd'hui, il franchirait la porte… Son cerveau se vidait petit à petit de toutes ses questions inutiles. Jamais, l'homme n'aurait pensé franchir ce pas ! Se faire tatouer… Mais pas n'importe quel tatouage, un Keiji Suru.

Jaggerjack s'était moqué de lui pour de son manque de prise de risques et surtout de son inexorable transformation en vieux garçon. Il lui avait parlé de l'encre magique et de la douleur de sa morsure. Alors lui, petit professeur qui avait perdu ses convictions depuis un moment, noyé dans les méandres d'une vie sans éclats, avait décidé d'affronter la Keiji Suru, l'encre qui révèle l'âme.

Ses yeux accrochèrent son reflet dans une vitrine, suspendant son pas un bref instant. Était-ce vraiment lui cet homme à la bouche tordue d'un pli amer ? Il était plutôt bien conservé pour sa quarantaine mais son look passe-partout d'employé de bureau, lui donnait un air terne, même ses cheveux oranges lui paraissaient éteints et il trouva brutalement que ses lunettes à fines montures finissaient de lui donner un air d'otaku. Ses épaules se voûtèrent lorsqu'il songea à l'adolescent plein d'énergie qu'il avait été, presque dans une autre vie semblait-il. Il voulait vivre sa vie pleinement et rien de ce qu'il avait rêvé ne s'était réalisé.

Sous le soleil écrasant de ce 15 juillet où il fêterait seul son anniversaire, il arriva enfin devant la boutique de tatouage. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans sa cage thoracique, pour la première fois depuis des années. Ses doigts serrèrent convulsivement le cuir de sa sacoche.

Grimmjow lui avait bien dit que ce tatouage était plus difficile à supporter que n'importe quel autre. À cette idée, un sourire torve s'inscrivit sur le visage de l'homme. Peut-être aura t-il, pendant un cours instant, l'impression d'être vivant ? Le fait que son cœur palpite déjà comme il le faisait, lui prouvait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Après avoir observé pendant quelques temps les motifs qui ornaient la vitrine en devanture, le jeune homme se décida de franchir le seuil de l'établissement.

°°0°0°°

Renji, qui finissait de piercer un adolescent, leva la tête et haussa un sourcil en voyant un homme distingué se tenir devant sa vitrine. C'était nouveau pour lui, de voir un bureaucrate devant son magasin, d'autant que ce dernier n'était connu que des véritables « initiés ». Sa boutique ne payait vraiment pas de mine, même s'il prenait un soin particulier du matériel hors de prix… il ne faisait ni pub, ni accroche spéciale, pour qu'un type perdu comme ce salaryman, vienne le voir sans raison.

Le tatoueur haussa les épaules, rangea son matériel et tendit un miroir au jeune homme devant lui. Ce dernier observa sa langue avec intérêt et hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la caisse. L'homme au costume ne bougeait pas, scrutant toujours les dessins de la devanture, ce qui intrigua Renji mais il le chassa à nouveau rapidement de son esprit, après tout ce type ne franchirait jamais sa porte. Et c'était bien dommage… songea t'il. Il avait toujours rêvé de se « faire » un type dans ce genre, propre sur lui, qui dégageait cet air de respectabilité, de bon garçon n'ayant jamais franchit aucune limite.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo entendit le doux tintement de la petite clochette en haut de la porte et son cœur adopta le rythme effrénée de cette dernière. La pièce était lumineuse et blanche dans son ensemble, du sol carrelé aux murs en passant par le comptoir, seules des photos de tatouages qui ornaient la pièce y jetaient des couleurs ainsi que le propriétaire des lieux avec ses cheveux d'un rouge profond.

Le roux détailla l'homme plutôt très grand et bien bâtit, un peu comme Grimmjow, songea Ichigo, à part que ce corps là semblait tatoué de partout. Ses yeux notèrent tous les détails en un instant : l'allure décontracté de l'homme qui troublait le professeur bien sage qu'il était., ses longs cheveux retenus par un bandana coloré, il portait un tee-shirt à lacets de couleur crème, largement ouvert sur une poitrine bien dessinée et… tatouée, un pantacourt en tissus fauve et des tongs finissait l'ensemble.

\- Bonjour… Monsieur ! Fit poliment Ichigo. Je souhaiterai un tatouage….

Le tatoueur le regardait surpris, apparemment pas habitué à ce qu'une personne comme lui, lui face ce genre de demande.

\- Bienvenue dans ma modeste boutique. Répondit Renji avant de reprendre. Oui… Je peux vous faire…

\- Le Keiji Suru ? Interrompit brusquement le roux.

Ichigo avait l'impression d'avoir dit ce nom comme on lance une bouteille à la mer. Il fronça les sourcils en se traitant d'imbécile. Renji quant à lui fut stupéfait par cette demande. Pour « ce » tatouage là ? L'homme devait être vraiment bien informé pour utiliser ce nom sans hésitation.

\- C'est particulier comme « tatouage ». Vous ne pouvez ni en choisir la forme, ni l'endroit…

\- Je le sais !

\- Savez-vous également que la douleur est particulièrement intense ? Elle n'a rien à voir avec un tatouage classique.

\- On m'en a informé…. Et on m'a signalé aussi les vertus de cette encre…

\- Dans ce cas, il s'agit d'un de mes anciens « clients ». Seuls eux, en connaissent les particularités.

\- C'est pour cette raison que je suis ici !

Renji observa quelques instants, cet homme qui paraissait si conformiste. Pour être sûr de ne pas avoir de problème, le tatoueur insista :

\- Si le motif prend tout votre corps, vous ne viendrez pas pleurer…

Ichigo ouvrit des yeux surpris. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité. Toutefois, au point où il en était, il était préférable qu'il fasse quelque chose plutôt que de rester le spectateur de sa vie. Après une courte réflexion durant laquelle Renji se résigna, la réponse de son client le surpris.

\- Qu'importe… je suis venu ici dans un seul but ! Maintenant que je suis devant vous… faites votre travail !

Renji scruta le visage déterminé et lui précisa :

\- Vous pouvez ne pas être tatoué également… l'encre peut refuser de le faire.

\- Qu'importe…

\- Bien… alors, suivez-moi…

Ichigo suivit le tatoueur dans son arrière boutique et pénétra dans une pièce qui au contraire de l'autre pièce était couverte de dessins tribaux, un peu comme ceux du tatoueur. Un fauteuil comme ceux des dentistes s'y trouvait, ainsi qu'une table parfaitement plate près de la grande baie vitrée. Une armoire et une sorte d'étagère avec beaucoup de matériels qui semblait mystérieux à Ichigo, débordaient des petits casiers en plastiques.

Le tatoueur demanda d'une voix basse :

\- Veuillez enlever vos vêtements ne garder que votre sous-vêtement !

Un bruit de clochette retentit et Renji s'excusa. Avant de quitter la pièce, il ajouta :

\- Vous pouvez poser vos affaires sur cette table !

L'homme désigna un petit bureau dans le coin de la pièce qu'Ichigo n'avait pas vu de prime abord, obsédé par la décoration de la pièce peinte. Le roux posa son sac où les copies de ses élèves attendaient sagement qu'il les sorte pour une correction et lentement, se défit de ses vêtements, un peu mal à l'aise. Lui qui n'osait jamais vraiment se montrer à qui que se soit depuis… longtemps ! Une porte se verrouilla dans sa tête.

Ichigo s'installa sur le fauteuil en demandant s'il n'allait pas faire demi-tour finalement. C'est à ce moment là que Renji choisit de revenir en lançant :

\- J'ai fermé le magasin pour ne pas être déran…gé…

La voix de Renji s'était éteinte en même temps qu'il eut un coup au cœur. L'homme installé sur son fauteuil était de toute beauté. Dénudé, il rajeunissait d'une dizaine d'année. Son corps finement musclé, rehaussé par un léger hale, ferait damné n'importe quel saint et Renji n'en était pas un ! Le tatoueur déglutit péniblement.

Ichigo surpris par le changement de tessiture dans la voix de son interlocuteur leva les yeux et croisa le regard troublé. Les yeux rouges du tatoueur étaient devenus brillants et Ichigo refusa d'analyser cette lueur, trop mal à l'aise pour pouvoir soutenir le poids de ce regard. Le professeur baissa la tête et attendit patiemment que le tatoueur commence son œuvre.

Renji respira doucement et se dirigea vers la table où son matériel était soigneusement disposé. Il s'installa sur un tabouret et observa le corps abandonné sur le siège d'un oeil professionnel, comme s'il n'était pas fait de la chair désirable d'un homme mais la matière d'un objet, d'une statue à couvrir. Finalement, Renji fit pivoter son siège et lentement, il se mit à mélanger les encres dans les différents godets. L'odeur entêtante de la Keiji Suru commença à emplir la pièce. Les yeux de Renji qui oscillaient souvent entre le rouge et le brun, prirent définitivement une couleur rouge rubis. La pupille dilatée prit une forme légèrement ovale.

Lorsque le tatoueur plaça son matériel devant lui, il murmura d'une voix enrouée :

\- Veuillez-vous allonger sur cette autre table !

Renji désigna la table prêt de la fenêtre.

\- Sachez également qu'une fois commencé je ne peux m'arrêter !

\- Haï…

\- Êtes-vous toujours décidé ?

\- Haï…

Le roux depuis qu'il avait sentit le parfum de l'encre emplir la pièce, était lui-même comme en état second, envoûté par les effluves particulières qui émanait maintenant du tatoueur. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques instants et un frisson serpenta sur la colonne vertébrale d'Ichigo.

Le professeur se redressa et Renji lui demanda toujours avec son timbre voilé si particulier :

\- Allongez-vous, s'il vous plaît !

Ichigo se dirigea vers la table et s'allongea sur le ventre selon le instructions reçues. Sa tête reposa sur une sorte de cousin très doux. La serviette posée sur la table réchauffa le corps de l'homme qui se frigorifiait et pourtant, il savait qu'il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans cette pièce. Était-ce le choc ? Le roux sentit les doigts du tatoueur se poser sur sa peau et un certain émoi parcourut son corps comme une soudaine fièvre.

Renji était hypnotisé par le dos qui lui semblait si parfait. L'homme se saisit de ses aiguilles et les mélangea à l'encre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il commença à tatouer le jeune homme devant lui. La transe le gagnait et il fut incapable de dire exactement ce qu'il était en train de définir sur le dos qui lui semblait si exquis.

Ichigo avait été cloué par la douleur dès le premier point d'encre posé. Le jeune homme plaqua ses mains au bout de la table et l'empoigna fermement. Ses jointures blanchirent. Grimmjow l'avait prévenu mais il ne s'attendait pas à cela, pas avec cette intensité. Il commença à regretter amèrement sa décision. Il était devenu fou… Ichigo voulut faire un retour en arrière mais son esprit brutalement se libéra. Quelque chose craqua au fond de son esprit et une vague entière telle une lame de fond qui soulève tout sur son passage.

La vie du jeune défila devant ces yeux… et notamment tous les incidents qui lui ont brisé peu à peu sa personnalité rayonnante. Des larmes se mirent à couler tel un torrent impossible à contenir. Ce mélange de douleur physique et d'exécutoire moral libérèrent le roux de toutes les raisons qui l'ont amené à se cacher de lui-même et des autres. Les muscles de son dos étaient complètement contractés et pourtant Ichigo jouissait presque de cette souffrance quasi insoutenable.

Renji respirait de plus en plus difficilement. Intoxiqué par cette peau qu'il explorait, par l'odeur de son encre mais pas seulement. Une fine couche de transpiration était apparue sur la chair bronzée mettant en relief son ensorcelante musculature. L'homme n'avait qu'une envie, la parcourir de ses mains pour la masser, l'embrasser, la picorer, la goûter, plutôt que de lui infliger cette géhenne.

°°0°0°°

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que Renji avait commencer son travail. Il avait demandé à Ichigo de pratiquer une rotation en même temps qu'il continuait son tatouage. Le motif était répétitif mais le tatoueur oublieux du lieux se retrouvait dans son monde intérieur. Son corps comme celui de son client était en nage. Jamais, il n'avait éprouvé pareil magnitude dans l'accomplissement de son travail. Il faisait corps avec celui qui se trouvait sous ses doigts. Ses sentiments étaient plus forts que s'il lui faisait l'amour. La respiration hachée du jeune homme et hiératique ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup à garder la tête froide.

Un désir de plus en plus violent traversait et bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il voulait son client… et son mélange de désir et d'état second le plongeait un peu plus dans sa transe. Lentement, Renji fit glisser le tissus pour continuer immuablement son dessin et Ichigo qui se laissait faire était dans un état de catalepsie.

Le roux s'était habitué à la torture et ses yeux étaient posés maintenant sur le tatoueur et inconsciemment lorsqu'une goutte de sueur vint s'échouer sur ses lèvres pleines, il la lécha avec sensualité. Son trouble était plus qu'évident mais le professionnel ne semblait pas vraiment s'en rendre compte et continuait inlassablement à poser son encre sur son corps.

°°0°0°°

Il fallut encore cinq heures pour que Renji finisse enfin son dessin qui serpentait maintenant sur tout le corps du jeune homme. Le tatoueur avait allumé la lumière et il faisait nuit noire dehors. Il était presque 23h30 et Ichigo ne sentait plus son corps sauf sa cheville vrillée par un élancement soutenu dut aux piqûres de l'homme qu'il fixait entre ses paupières mi-closes. Mais l'intensité fut plus vive quand le tatoueur finit par la base de son pied.

Renji s'arrêta brutalement et fit basculer sa tête qui atterrit doucement sur les jambes de son client. Son cerveau se vida peu à peu… Tout ce qu'il savait maintenant, c'est qu'il était lié avec son client, même si ce dernier refusait de le croire. Lentement, l'homme aux cheveux rouge tourna son visage vers l'homme allongé et lorsqu'il croisa les yeux ambres son cœur s'emballa. Renji comprit qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de lui expliquer quoi que se soit… et un sourire vint éclairer les traits exténués du tatoueur.

Ichigo observa avec beaucoup de tendresse le tatoueur qui posait sur lui ses yeux qui avaient retrouvé leur couleur rouge/chocolat. Des mèches s'échappaient du foulard qui retenait une chevelure assez longue. Incapable de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, le professeur se redressa et du bout des doigts fit glisser le lien qui retenait la lave au sommet du crâne du tatoueur. Bientôt la main du roux plongea avec délice dans cet enfer de douceur.

Renji de ses yeux mi-clos observait fasciné les mouvements de son client, impuissant, l'esprit vidé.… de toute façon, il en était incapable même physiquement. Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'enfin, inexorablement, le professionnel se redresse. Il se pencha au dessus de son client et sans chercher à plus comprendre, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent ayant attendu cet instant, au moment même où Renji avait posé sa première aiguille sur le corps abandonné. Le baiser d'abord timide se transforma peu à peu pour devenir passionnel. Leurs langues se cherchant fiévreusement alors que leurs corps se frôlaient languissant. Les doigts d'Ichigo emmêler dans les mèches de feu alors que les mains de Renji trouvait leur chemin dans le dos et sur les hanches du roux…

Leurs regards se rencontra une dernière fois pour s'assurer du désir de l'autre. Un sourire satisfait éclaira leurs visages en voyant l'envie dégager par l'un et l'autre… Renji enfouie sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de l'orangé et respira son odeur musqué mélangé à une odeur de bambou… Enfin, il pouvait toucher et respirer cette peau…

°°0°0°°

Le lundi matin, Ichigo se rendit à son travail avec un léger sur les épaules et un jean's. Une paire de lunette orange moderne planté sur le nez et un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Grimmjow lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui pour entrer dans l'établissement ne faillit pas le reconnaître.

\- 'tain ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ce week-end ? Demanda le professeur de sport.

\- Rien de bien important…

Un regard suspicieux détailla le professeur d'anglais. Il se dégageait quelque chose de sexy chez Kurosaki, d'inédit . En cinq ans, ce prof, lui avait toujours parut quelconque mis à part sa couleur de cheveux. Mais là, c'était une tout autre histoire. Il se rendit compte qu'il était tout à fait baisable. Grimmjow posa une main sur l'avant-bras de l'orangé et insista :

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ce week-end ?

Un petit silence plana et Ichigo releva ses lunettes pour les poser dans ses cheveux. Les yeux ambres luisaient d'une douce lueur amusée et finalement il répondit :

\- J'ai suivi ton conseil, et je tiens à te remercier…

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil et demanda :

\- Lequel ?

\- Keiji Suru…

\- Tu t'es fait tatouer ?

Ichigo hocha simplement la tête et continua son chemin.

\- 'tain tu t'es fait tatouer avec l'encre Keiji Suru ?

\- Oui…

\- Et ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Le dessin, je peux le voir ?

\- Non… c'est réservé uniquement à une personne !

\- T'as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Demanda Grimmjow estomaqué.

\- Depuis vendredi…

\- Merde ! Tu veux vraiment pas me dire ?

Ichigo rit doucement et finit par ignorer le professeur de sport pour entrer dans l'ombre bienfaitrice de l'établissement scolaire. Cette encre était véritablement magique. Lui qui essayait depuis cinq ans d'attirer l'attention de Grimmjow ! Maintenant il lui parlait, pas uniquement de la vie étudiante mais c'était trop tard…

°°0°0°°

Ichigo regagna l'appartement de Renji qui se situait au dessus du magasin. Ce dernier l'attendait avec un grand sourire et une fois que l'orangé posa son sac, le tatoueur lui tendit une bière fraîche et demanda :

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Excellente…

Le sourire radieux ne laissait planer aucun doute sur cette fameuse journée. Ichigo prit la bière et la but par petite gorgé tout en se dirigeant vers l'homme dont les cheveux rouges étaient relâchés. Une des mains d'Ichigo parcourait rêveusement le tatouage des biceps de son amant. Ce dernier se pencha et effleura les lèvres de son professeur qui se laissa faire.

\- Tu m'as manqué…

\- …

Ichigo posa sa bière sur le réfrigérateur à côté de lui et enlaça le tatoueur qui l'observait intensément. Ce dernier le souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Sans un mot, car ils n'en avaient pas besoin, ils entreprirent de se déshabiller toujours agiter par le désir brûlant qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Renji eut un sourire lorsqu'il vit son amant nu. Il repoussa doucement Ichigo, saisit le pied de son amant et se pencha pour lécher lentement le tatouage sur la peau bronzée. Il suivit le dessin représentant une chaîne noire avec de gros maillons. Ainsi, la langue du tatoueur remonta la jambe dans un mouvement circulaire jusqu'à la hanche pour ensuite tourner lentement le roux sur le ventre pour voir dans le dos de ce dernier une lune enchaînée et accrochée aux nuages.

\- Dis-moi Ichi… c'était quoi ta peur profonde ? Demanda Renji d'une voix caressante.

Le tatoueur léchait consciencieusement le dessin sur le haut de la nuque de son amant.

\- De ne plus rencontrer l'amour… de ne plus savoir aimer… Je me sentait prisonnier depuis tellement de temps que j'avais perdu tout espoir.

Le cœur de Renji se serra et il murmura au creux de l'oreille d'Ichigo :

\- Ne cherche plus… tu l'as trouvé et je saurai t'aimer… Lisse-moi te montrer…

Ichigo s'était retourné et se laissa envoûté par la voix douce de son amant. L'homme empoigna la masse de cheveux rouge pour attirer le visage de Renji à lui et murmura :

\- Montre-moi… je n'attends que cela…

Leurs bouches se refermèrent sur celle de l'autre… impatientes de se prouver les sentiments ardents qui les animaient.

°°0o0°°

Voilà, voilà ! Une 'tite review ?


End file.
